You Gonna Want Me
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: UA. PWP. Femmeslash. Pansy/Hermione. "Eu amaria te libertar/Você todinha em cima de mim/Amo ouvir o som que você faz no momento em que termina." S.E.X. - Nickelback


**N/A:** Esta fic foi feita para o _I Challenge de PWP do Potterish_, ou seja... SEXO! E como é _femmeslash_, isso significa que são duas garotas se pegando. Se você não gosta, mamãe acha feio, Papai Noel castiga... **Não leia!**

**Disclaimer:** Uma pena, mas nem a Pansy nem a Hermione são minhas - no máximo escravas em fantasias sexuais e/ou fanfics - e só.

* * *

Ela se levantou lentamente da cama, o corpo mole. Tocando de leve os lábios, pôde constatar duas coisas: seu batom se fora, e um nítido gosto adocicado misturado com absinto madrugara com ela. Olhando para sua cama, se deu conta da conquista que havia feito aquela noite. Sem muito interesse em delinear as curvas da mulher que estava ali, Pansy tratou de se recostar displicente no batente de sua janela, não se preocupando muito com o fato de estar nua – se pudesse acender seu cigarro, estaria bem.

Dando uma longa e lenta tragada, ela olhava pela janela, os cabelos desenhando teias grossas de ouro nas costas pálidas. O movimento na rua àquela hora era pouco, mas o suficiente para tingir a pele de Pansy como um tecido nobre, e ela gostava de saber que aquele tecido era tremendamente valorizado em sua cama, toda vez que arranjava carne nova para degustar.

Com calma, alguns flashes da noite que precedeu aquele momento vinham em mente; não que fizesse questão de se lembrar – nunca gravava nomes ou dados referentes a sexo casual, mas eles pareciam simplesmente brotar, flutuar como bolhas em seus delírios e explodir, mostrando parte de seu passado.

E a primeira bolha lhe mostrava uma sexta-feira comum, no bar aonde sempre ia.

**You Gonna Want Me**

- O de sempre? – perguntava um senhor do outro lado do balcão.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de falar – simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e continuou aproveitando seu cigarro, olhando desinteressada para aquele lugar: era um bar simples, com algumas poucas mesas redondas espalhadas pelo salão com piso de uma madeira já corroída pelo tempo e bancos estofados ao longo do balcão de mogno envernizado (ou o que um dia fora mogno envernizado, já que farpas começavam a dar as caras). Mesmo assim, era aconchegante num geral.

Por ser um dia onde muitos casais, amigos do dono do bar, compareciam, a música já rolava alta, e a maioria das pessoas se encontrava erguida, dançando freneticamente. Pansy, porém, não era muito fã de sair dançando, muito menos sozinha. Seria patético e sem propósito, pensou, enquanto afundava seu segundo cigarro no cinzeiro e já ia preparando o terceiro.

- Aqui.

A loira olhou para sua frente, a cor da bebida refletindo em seus olhos. O que mais gostava era tomar sua dose de absinto puro, sem frescuras. Os oitenta e cinco por cento de teor alcoólico que a bebida continha nunca foram uma real ameaça para ela e, assim, virou num gole só sua primeira dose.

- Ahh... – ela suspirou, batendo o pequeno copo no balcão.

Eis que surge, ao seu lado, uma mulher aparentando ter sua idade, afobada em se sentar. As duas trocaram um breve olhar antes da recém-chegada se acomodar e virar para o barman.

- Eu quero uma Ice, por favor – disse a mulher, os cabelos ondulados bagunçando-lhe o rosto.

- Pff – desdenhou Pansy, virando os olhos.

"Que pedido de criancinha", pensou a loira, achando ridículo a outra ir a um bar e fazer um pedido daqueles, "mas acho que servirá".

A mulher, percebendo o ar esnobe de Pansy para cima de si, olhou com desaprovação para os cigarros que esta já havia consumido. Não se conformando, logo decidiu abrir a boca:

- Só porque você está acabando com a sua vida, tenho que acabar com a minha?

Pansy continuou olhando, agora mais indiferente, para a mulher, prestando atenção no tom de castanho que tingia seus cabelos e orbes.

- Então o que você faz num bar? Porque não vai num albergue dar banho naqueles lazarentos? – ela parou por um momento para dar mais uma tragada, já pensando em sacar outro cigarro – E quero mais um aqui.

- Ah, eu não tenho o direito de ter chateações?! Tive um dia cheio, meu trabalho anda... – percebendo que estava dando explicações a uma estranha, parou bruscamente – Não é da sua conta!

- Ainda bem, porque eu ia pedir mesmo pra você parar de falar...

Enfurecida, a mulher deixou alguns trocados no balcão, apressou-se em pegar sua Ice e saiu, nervosa.

Pansy sorriu.

"Isso mesmo", pensou, virando, novamente, o copinho de absinto puro que tinha em sua frente. Duas doses seriam o suficiente para dispará-la aquela noite, e fazer sua memória apagar qualquer reminiscências desta. Levantou-se, deixando o dinheiro ali.

Chegando no lado de fora do bar, a mulher ainda estava ali, provavelmente esperando um táxi. Percebendo a presença de Pansy, começou a gesticular mais vigorosamente para a rua, na esperança de que um passasse rápido e a salvasse daquela estúpida.

- Você deixou um real a menos – disse Pansy, olhando as próprias unhas.

- Ahm?! – saindo da beirada da calçada, a mulher começou a voltar para o bar, aproximando-se de Pansy – Mas eu contei antes... Bom, é melhor eu voltar e–

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, a loura havia beijado-a, sem cautelas ou carinhos. Por um momento, ela tentou se desvencilhar da língua de Pansy, mas o calor do momento a rendeu por alguns segundos, permitindo que a loira a degustasse.

Derrubando a primeira barreira, Pansy deslizou os dedos pelas costas da outra, indo de baixo até sua nuca, onde pode acariciar aqueles belos e ondulados fios que desejava.

Recobrando a consciência, porém, a dona dos cabelos castanhos parou, confusa.

- O que... O que foi isso? – ela parecia um tanto zonza, os braços da loura ainda em seu corpo.

- Você acabou de pagar vinte e cinco centavos – disse Pansy, perspicaz – E é Pansy.

- O quê?

- O nome que você vai gemer...

A mulher estacou por um momento, perplexa.

"... O meu é Hermione".

* * *

- _Ahhh..._ – gemia Hermione, o corpo derramado numa cama que nunca havia visitado antes. A dona desta brincava com seus mamilos, torturando-os com beijos e mordidas.

"Não quero desperdiçar um gemido sequer", pensava Pansy, as mãos descobrindo as curvas bem delineadas da outra. Com a ponta das unhas, podia escrever a respiração ofegante de Hermione, arranhando a pele desta sutilmente.

As longas arfadas que Pansy soltava contagiavam a mulher que ali estava com ela, o hálito amargo de absinto e cigarro causando arrepios agudos nesta. Hermione nunca fora fã de bebidas pesadas, muito menos cigarros, mas, daquele jeito, estimulando cada poro seu, pareciam quase afrodisíacos. Desejando um pouco mais daquilo, puxou o rosto da loura para perto do seu, lançando um breve olhar cúmplice antes de beijá-la. Foi um beijo doce, infantil, inocente – totalmente entregue.

Já Pansy, por outro lado, infectava cada papila que podia da garota de belos cabelos que tinha consigo, o amargo dos lábios traduzindo em poucas sensações o tipo de mulher que era: voraz, instantânea, tentadora. Não prolongou muito o contato entre suas línguas, estendendo seu beijo para o pescoço, os seios e o abdômen de Hermione. Ela flertava com a perdição da outra, atiçando cada vez mais seu desejo de ser possuída.

Sorriu, sedenta:

- Você fica excitada tão fácil – dizia, escorregando os dedos pela calcinha de Hermione, a única peça de roupa que esta ainda vestia – Aqui está tão...

- _Aaaahm!_ – gemeu Hermione, sentindo os gélidos dedos de Pansy contrastarem com o calor de seu corpo. A outra a provocava roçando o indicador em seu clitóris, fazendo-a remexer os quadris para intensificar o prazer.

Pansy lambeu os beiços, satisfeita. Rápida e sem cerimônias, arrancou o que separava o tesão de Hermione de seu apetite sexual. Começou chupando o clitóris intumescido da garota, que gemeu alto. O absinto, misturado com o gosto do Ice que havia usurpado durante o beijo que trocaram, dava um gosto adocicado a cada lambida e chupada da loura, que brincava determinada com todas as terminações nervosas que podia – com as mãos, fazia questão de desfrutar dos seios fartos de sua presa.

Logo, sua língua não estava só num mesmo ponto, mas penetrando o máximo que podia daquela Minerva corrompida que a loura tinha em sua cama. A cada lambida que dava, a Vênus dos cabelos castanhos respondia com uma contração maior de seus músculos, um sinal de excitação plena e total entrega ao prazer. Diminuindo a velocidade de sua língua, ela voltou a subir seu rosto na altura do de Hermione, ofegante.

- Hmm... Porque você... – Hermione começava a se empurrar contra o corpo da loura, suplicante.

- Não seja mimada – desdenhou Pansy, olhando com certa repulsa a fome da outra. Era repugnante ver como o ser humano se rendia tão facilmente – e ela adorava testemunhar isso.

Com cautela, Pansy aproximou-se de Hermione, roçando sua perna nas partes desta, e fazendo o mesmo em sua perna.

"_Ahm..._", elas gemeram em uníssono, finalmente desfrutando em conjunto a excitação do momento, o desejo se fundindo em cobre e ouro, ingenuidade e vilania. Era uma sinfonia amarga que regia o compasso de suas mãos; as de Pansy buscavam as nádegas de Hermione; as desta, por sua vez, pressionavam as costas da loura, torturando cada nervo ali presente com a ponta das unhas.

As duas se entrelaçaram como um drinque sendo preparado pelo barman: agitavam-se freneticamente, misturando suas cores e sabores – o doce e o amargo – num único copo, sentindo-se uma só. A empatia passageira impossibilitava Hermione de se incomodar com o cheiro de cigarro que a outra exalava, assim como Pansy pouco se importava com os olhares carentes que esta lhe lançava furtivamente.

Com a fada verde dominando completamente sua fúria, a loura não hesitou e enfiou dois dedos em Hermione, a costas de sua mão sendo o novo ponto onde roçaria suas partes. Antes que o fizesse, porém, a mulher dos cabelos castanhos tratou de imitá-la, penetrando-a um pouco mais delicada, mas igualmente irresistível e deliciosa.

Ambas sabiam muito bem como acariciar uma à outra, e não demoraram a estocarem-se cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido. Sentiam o prazer em seu ápice, e não conseguiam mais se agüentar. Com seu dedão, Pansy provocou o clitóris da outra, arrancando, finalmente, o grito que tanto queria:

- _Aaah, Pansy, eu..._

Impossibilitada de responder por seus reflexos, Hermione começou a penetrar a loura com três dedos, displicentemente – o que fez a deusa pálida pirar.

Juntas, tiveram seu primeiro orgasmo.

Mesmo com as mãos molhadas, os músculos contraindo-se involuntariamente, Hermione ainda sentia-se disposta para mais. Em transe, tratou de transpassar sua perna por Pansy, de forma que seus clitóris pudessem se tocar. Contagiando a loura, ambas começaram a se esfregar uma noutra, gerando, assim o segundo orgasmo.

Não sabia se pela bebida ou pelo prazer que a outra lhe proporcionara, Hermione foi impulsionada a continuar se movimentando naquela mesma posição – coisa que Pansy não evitou, mas acompanhou seu ritmo. Explodindo de tesão, as duas gemiam sons desconexos e ácidos, a volúpia comandando a ambas por inteiro.

Por fim, tiveram seu terceiro orgasmo, caindo derrubadas.

"Realmente; as santinhas são as piores...", concluiu Pansy, um riso triunfante estampado na face. A outra parecia descarregada, e logo dormiu.

Fumando um último cigarro antes de dormir, Pansy pôde profanar, uma última vez, o corpo de Hermione com a fumaça densa e desagradável que tingia seu interior.

"Qual será a bebida de amanhã?", foi seu último pensamento antes de adormecer, sentindo o gosto adocicado que a dama ao seu lado havia adicionado a seu absinto.


End file.
